


tommyinnit centric prompts

by tallys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallys/pseuds/tallys
Summary: some tommyinnit propts (and sometimes oneshots if im not lazy)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & The Wither (Minecraft), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & The Wither (Minecraft), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to use my prompts without asking, but please credit me!

THIS IS HAPPENING AFTER THE PRISON ARC

haphephobic tommy au

After Tommy comes out of the prison after being revived, he seems fine at the sight but not really. He doesn't let anyone touch him, even Sam or Tubbo. When Tubbo sees him for the first time he runs up to him and hugs Tommy who scared as fuck pushes him away with a scream because since being revived, touch brings him physical pain. edit: this aged well 


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS (I JUST CHANGE CANON BECAUSE IM IN PAIN) FOR 12.3 TOMMYS STREAM KINDA

When Sam lets Tommy out of the prison kid became selectively mute. Tommy goes back to the hotel where he sees Tubbo and Ranboo. All of the kids fucking panic and evething is a mess. Connor decided he wont give up Tommys old house so Tubbo and his platonic husband just decide to take him to their house in snowchester where the gremlin child meets their zombie piglin son, and since they both wont speak, Tommy and Michael get along well and the kid just clings to to him, with time he gets therapy and he processes his trauma

please i crave comfort, give the child therapy,

vitamine C means vitamine cry.


End file.
